MbF-10 Malebranche Malacoda
The MbF-10 Malebranche Malacoda is an agility suit that is used by Los Cuervos in modern times. It is piloted by Guido Alerón. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the twelve "Malebranche" frames built on Earth during the Devastation War in 2441. Unlike the other Malebranche frames, it was not designed for anti-suit warfare, and is instead used for riot control anti-insurrection infantry. Despite this, it can still hold its own in a fight against other agility suits or agility frames. Due to its general anti-infantry nature, Malacoda has reasonably light armor, which can withstand most small arms fire, though a number of anti-material and anti-armor guns can penetrate it in spots. To make up for the light armor, the suit is armed with a large ballistic shield to protect against aforementioned small arms fire. The shield is capable of withstanding even tank shells and fire from agility suit ranged weapons, though at that point it can be a handful withstanding such projectiles. Weapon Systems * Quad-Barreled Anti-Air Puncture Shotgun ** Although typically shoulder-mounted on a rail that can switch between left or right shoulder, it can be removed from its port and handheld, typically underheld, with the rail piece itself becoming something of a foreward handle. The gun has four barrels which fire all at the same time a narrow-coned giant shotgun shell, best used for anti-aircraft defense, although it can be used for much more. * Electric Arc-Kris ** The suit's primary anti-suit defense weapon, Malacoda wields a small Kris dagger super charged with electric energy, allowing it to zap and electrocute anything it touches. When not in use it is stored in a small "sheath" on the suit's left thigh. * Teslatic Ballistic Shield ** A generally ordinary ballistic shield that can withstand small arms fire and ever gunfire from tanks, artillery, and some agility suits, its true gimmick comes out in melee combat, as the shield has rotating panels with electric channel rails, which zaps anything it touches, becoming an electric defense shield. When not in use, the shield can be stored on the back, more so on whatever side the "Puncture Cannon" is not. * Tasers (2x either arm) ** On either arm of the suit, the taser is stored on the forearms, and when fired release high amounts of electric currents, frying nearly anything that it strikes. It is primarily intended to subdue insurrection-owned agility suits and vehicles without outright destroying it and its inhabitants. Operational History Along with the other twelve Malebranche suits, all built in Italy, they were sent to colonies on Mars to keep the peace while Earth went to war. During the Devastation War, a small conflict known now as the First Martian Civil War, and Malacoda and two of its Malebranche sister units (Malebranches Rubiconte and Scarmiglione, respectively) participated in the battle of Dogspike, where Malacoda was lightly damaged after tank fire. Malacoda, Rubiconte, and Scarmiglione successfully dispatched the Resistance soldiers however. The three units were all stationed on Mars permanently until the Great Abandonment, when Malacoda, Rubiconte, and Scarmiglione were all sold to be stripped of useful equipment. Malacoda was purchased by a Martian shipbreaking company and planned to scrap it, but the Second Martian Civil War saw the destruction of the shipyard and plans were cut. The suit remained in the Tungsten Shipbreaking Yard for hundreds of years until uncovered by a small (at the time) cartel group calling themselves "Los Cuervos". Malacoda was refurbished, a new Moab Reactor was installed, and the suit was fully functional once more. Malacoda and another pre-Devastation agility frame, the Hecaton Briareos, are used for traffick escort, to escort the drugs and illegal weaponry while in spaceflight. Category:Agility Suits Category:Agility Frames Category:Malebranche Frames